Over
by Lorelaiblack
Summary: GinTom,ficSummary I suck at this,but here we go,based off some of sings on Lindsay Lohan First Album,Speak Ginny pov,Ginny singing to herself about Tom.just read and review please?
1. OVer

Disclaimor I don't own Ginny she belongs to JK Rowling and Over belongs to Lindsay Lohan

**Ginny/Tom fic**

**Summary I suck at this,but here we go,based off some of sings on Lindsay Lohan First Album,"Speak"**

* * *

**I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye **

_**Chorus:**_**  
I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over **

And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

_**Chorus**_

**I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over **

My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

_**Chorus**_

**I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over **

Tell me that it's over  
Over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over..

**click review button it's purple,shoudn't be too hard to miss and tell me what you think**

More chapters to come.


	2. Stranger

DISCLAIMOR:DONT OWN,TOM AND GINNY BELONG TO JK ROWLING.STRANGER BELONGS TO HILARY DUFF.

SUMMARY/PLOT SHOULD BE SELFEXPLAINITORY,

Ginny is in her first year and she's under Tom's spell,the spell seems ware off and she realises he's a complete Stranger and that he's using her.

* * *

Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about.  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,  
But when no ones around;

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
he way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in everyway,  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
Baby your secret's safe.

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
he way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

Such a long way back, from this place we arrived.  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry..

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
he way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person i once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..


	3. Dandelion

Disclaimor: I don't own the characters or the song.Ginny/Tom belong to the amazing JK Rowling and the song belongs to Nicole Richie.

Summary: Most of the songs should be self-explainatory,but if you must have one,Ginny falls in love with a certain dark lord hidden within her new diary actually it was somebody elses and that someone else wrote back to her.blah blah blah read and hopefully you'll see where i'm getting at.

* * *

Saw him on a Friday outside some run down saloon  
he was cryin over someone that he felt left much too soon  
I said, hey boy don't you cry tonight  
let me take you out on this town  
he looked at me and smiled as one last tear splashed off the ground  
with half a wink he asked me what are you some kind of freak  
I told him no, I guess I just feel your vibe is kinda deep  
the moon hung over soho  
and I counted 16 stars  
I pointed at the brightest one and said now that one's ours  
he's a dandelion, up on his hill above the sea  
he's not exactly everything I thought that he might be 

he's a dandelion  
he looks like everything I need  
I thought he was a flower  
but I found out he's a weed

Then I hold on hold on hold on  
hold on hold on hold on

he might just be poison  
but I took him to my roof top  
I said are you afraid of heights,  
He said no I am not  
I said hey boy don't you lie to me, tell me everything you feel  
we danced around in circles,  
He said I think we found something real

he's a dandelion, up on his cliff above the sea  
he's not exactly everything I thought that he might be

he's a dandelion  
he looks like everything I need  
I thought he was a flower  
but I found out he's a weed

Then I hold on hold on hold on  
hold on hold on hold on  
Down in union square  
I saw him walking all alone  
I walked a little slower just so I'd remain unknown  
he met someone on seventeenth that he knew her all too well  
my little piece of heaven has a secret he won't tell  
with half a smile he took her hand  
and then they walked away  
I realized I would not see my boy after today

I fell in love with a dandelion  
and he's all I ever had  
at first he looked so sweet  
but in the end he tastes so bad  
he's a dandelion, up on his cliff above the sea  
he's not exactly everything I thought that he might be

he's a dandelion  
he looks like everything I need  
I thought she was a flower  
but I found out he's a weed

Then I hold on hold on hold on  
hold on hold on hold on  
And I tell myself  
hold on hold on hold on  
hold on hold on hold on  
yeah hold on

review please?


End file.
